An Unsteady Pour
by Seiya Yaboshi
Summary: Set at the time of Saiyuki “Burial”. A closer look at the conversation of Gojyo and Hakkai; their acceptance of what fate gave them and how they slowly detach themselves from what is considered to be an unfortunate past. [Slight Shonen-ai GojyoHakkai].


**Author's Notes: **My first try on a Saiyuki One-shot. Contains slight shonen-ai on both Gojyo and Hakkai. It's short, but I hope you'll enjoy it at least. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Contains spoilers from Saiyuki "Burial". Translation is given credit to http/sfusion.

**Disclaimers:** Saiyuki shall and never will be mine, it rightfully belongs Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

**An Unsteady Pour**

"It's harder not to kill, right?" He said, raising his right arm. My eyes went wide, realizing what he was about to do.

"Eh…" I couldn't finish my last sentence though; I slowly got up and turned my back just as the last scream omitted from the dying yokai.

I had my arm hung around the door exit as I searched my pocket for some cigarettes. _Darn it, where are my cigarettes! Tch._ I heard footsteps coming towards me. _Finished already, what a guy._ I turned around just in time to see him smiling at me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Gojyo." He sighed.

"Stupid, you shouldn't have come you know." I put my arm around him. "I told you it was my business."

"Aa, but I had the feeling. Your head would probably have a hole now, if I didn't come ne?_"_ He smiled at me knowingly, eyes locking with mine for a brief moment. I snickered.

"You know, I didn't exactly asked you for help now, did I?" I flashed him a silly grin. He laughed heartily, just hearing him laugh almost made me weak in the knees. Almost, that is.

"Well, you didn't exactly ask me to stay, either." He countered back. _Damn! I hate his annoying sense of logic! _He frowned for a moment.

"Gojyo…I--" He started. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked uneasy. "Well…the thing is, you know. Back there, when I took off--" He trailed off.

Hn, anyone could figure what he was about to say next.

"It doesn't matter. Forget it." I shrugged him off. For a moment, I could have sworn he looked hurt or maybe even, contented? _Tch, Gojyo you ARE getting way too soft, man._

"Hey," His voice woke me up from my trance. "The rain's stopped completely. So the umbrellas were of no use after all." He sighed again.

"But,"

"Hm?"

"We did what Sanzo told us to do in the end…" He looked up to the sky. My gaze followed his, and for a moment I though of about how I used to walk in the rain, covered in mud. But now, it seemed that the rain didn't want me to walk underneath it anymore.

"It never rains," I said. He nodded in unspoken agreement. "It only _pours." _He nodded again and smiled at me. I grinned back at him and for some reason, I felt a bit light-headed. _Darn, I think I'm having a headache. Those punches must be getting into me._

"But Gojyo, if you knew he was lying to you, why did you still agree to be hostage?" Hey, I just noticed. He DOES have a point. Why DID I agree to be hostage? Hn, now I'm talking to myself. Great!

"Cause'," I said. "If by any chance you came back, you might've been in trouble…" It wasn't a lie, the truth is that, I didn't want to get him involved in this kind of mess. Get him hurt just because of me, even though I knew that he could handle himself very well. But I mean, who'd want to stain that beautiful face of his anyway? Besides, I think he had enough trouble of his own to deal with. _No sense in adding to those, I guess_.

"Really, Gojyo. You aren't cut out for the villain role at all." He chuckled. _Well duh! You think I didn't notice already!_

Just then, I did what was possibly the weirdest thing I had done in my entire life.I cupped his cheeks in my hands. They were very soft, like a woman's. Heh, he'll probably get mad at me if I tell him this.

"G-Gojyo?" he stuttered, just as surprised as I was. But if I knew any better, I think his cheeks were warmer than usual. "W-what--?" _Sigh. _I brought him closer until our heads were almost touching. I could feel his breath against mine and how unusually unsteady his heartbeat seemed. I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I told you that I wouldn't bring a man into my bed again, did I? So, don't you butt into my business, ok?"

I felt him tense up a bit, then ease again into my embrace. "I won't," was his reply. I smiled, tightening my embrace. "But, that's not a promise." He finished. _Hn, sometimes Hakkai can be so much more stubborn than the monkey, but… in a good way._

"Shaddup." I said. I let him go, acting very hurt. We both laughed, just as the moon was shining brightly.

OWARI- v

So, how was it? Please tell me! Thanks!


End file.
